Brought Me You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Edward tells Leah why he doesn't hate Bella. The answer suprises the she wolf Leah Clearwater.


**Title: Brought Me You**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Edward tells Leah why he doesn't hate Bella. The answer suprises the she wolf Leah Clearwater.**

"Have you ever wondered how things turned out this way?" I asked my lover who technically is dead.

Does that make me a necropheliac? I mean he is alive in a sense of the word. He breathes even though it isn't nessasary for his survival. He eats animals in order to stay alive, or rather stay dead, or ugh! I'm getting a headache trying to define wether my boyfriend is alive or not. Who in there right mind does something like this? Only Leah Clearwater who is me or she I mean.

"How do your thoughts not give you a headache?" My bronzed haired blood drinking boyfriend asked with his trade mark fuck me half smile.

I tried glaring up at him but it didn't quite work since my head was on his shoulder and I was to lazy to lift myself up. So I settled for sticking my tongue out in his direction and crinkling my nose up in my imitation of a dorky face. "The reason my thoughts bother you is because you are just not as cool as I am!"

Edward looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. His lips twitched and I could hear a slight bit of amusement in his voice when he spoke. "Of course Leah I understand now. Your just that cool yes?"

"Damn straight I am!" Was my reply to my vampire.

My vampire. Never in all my life did I think I would have a vampire. I never figured I'd turn into a gigiantic wolf and be the only known female shifter to ever exist either. What is that saying everyone always spouts out when they do not agree on something? Oh yeah! You say tomato and I say tamato. Wait..What the hell is a tamato? And what do a tamato and a tomato have in common? Was Edward the tomato or the tamato of our relationship?

"In all my years on this earth I have never met someone with a mind similiar to yours." I tilted my head slightly to look into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. I raised my eyebrow as an indication for him to continue. "I've told you before how I beleived my mind reading would never allow me to find love and completeness with another person. I had been certian I would live my existance alone until the earth was nothing but ash and humans a mere memory."

I nodded but I could feel my muscles stiffen. "That was all BB though."

Edward looked at me in confusion. A lock of his unruly bronze hair fell into his eyes and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Stupid dazzling vampire boytoy of mine. "BB?" He questioned not realizing what his oh so innocent and curious expression were doing to my girly horomones.

"Before Bella." I stated simply while lowering my eyes at the same time.

Bella was a very sore spot for me and Edward knew it. I was never comfortable when her name was brought up in conversation. What did everyone want from me? Was I supposed to pretend to like her just because she was dead? Should I appologize for being greatful she was gone? She was a selfish bitch who cared about no one other than herself. Being dead did not change this little tidbit of information. If anything her selfishness is what got her killed.

After toying with Jacob and deciding to marry Edward, the little bitch backed out at the last moment. She had a sudden change of heart and wanted niether Jake or Edward. Dearest Bella fancied herself inlove with Alec Volturi of the Volturi guard. She ran off to Italy to find her happy ever after but funny thing about the Volturi? They don't like to be toyed with. Bella's constant mind changing and never knowing what she wanted did not fly with them. Bella Swan was dead in a months time and I did not shed a single tear when the news reached my ears.

I felt my chin being lifted by cool fingers as I was forced to look into my lovers eyes. "You doubt my love for you because of her." The words spoken were not a question but a statement of fact.

"Tell me why I shouldn't Edward? Should I pity her? Should I cry because she was a whore who wanted it all and couldn't be happy with what she had?" My tone was rising from the emotions building up within me. "If she was still alive would you even be with me? You tell me you love me and I'm your life but that's because she isn't around right? I am a good replacement but I can never be the real thing? Never good enough but I'll do."

I rose to my feet and wiped angrily at the tears spilling down my cheeks. Why the fuck was I crying? Stupid emotions betraying me. It shouldn't matter should it? Edward was with me and that is what counts yeah? If that is so, why I do I feel so unsure when the subject of Bella came up? Maybe it was because I could never be sure I'd be Edward's final choice if she were around. Bella seemed to be everyones first choice and me, I was the consolation prize.

"Leah don't you dare think like that!" Edward did his appear out of thin air routine to wind up infront of me. He held my face in his hands and I wanted nothing more than to tear my face away and walk away from him. I didn't want his pity or his reassurance because honestly I didn't know if it were the truth or not. He could read my mind yet I was unable to do the same. "Look into my eyes Leah. I love you and do you want to know why I do not hate Bella?"

In all honesty I didn't want to hear what he had to say but obviously I was going to. "Why? Because she was so sweet and perfect?" I couldn't keep the bitter jealousy out of my voice.

"No my little wolf." He caressed my cheek softly before looking into my eyes. "I do not hate her because she allowed me to feel emotion. If I thought I loved her," He paused and touched the tip of his nose with mine. "It does not compare to my feelings for you. I don't hate Bella because she gave me the best gift of all." My heart plummets when his words reach my ears but it starts beating again at his next words. "She brought me to you. What more could I ask for?"

Another thing I love about my silly bloodsucker? He has a way with words.

THE END!

**AN: I want to dedicate this drabble to Jacobfan! She's my girl and means the world to me! I wrote this for her because she is in the hospital and I wanted her to feel better. I hope she likes it! *Gives Jacobfan a clone of Jacob to make her feel better!* Let me know what you all thought.**


End file.
